


Another Session

by TimeKeepsSticking



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeKeepsSticking/pseuds/TimeKeepsSticking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To be trapped in your mind is such a dreary thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Session

Another session is drawing closer. You don't want to go. You don't want to go, you don't want to go, you don't. It's worse than death, it's worse than being trapped with your brother all day. It's the worst thing ever. And, no, you aren't even being the least bit dramatic. It is seriously the worst thing ever.

Another session is drawing closer. Two weeks until it blossoms. You suppose it won't be as bad as the last time. The Doctor did, at least, pretend to be docile before. Perhaps he'll let you stay again. A knot is forming in your throat, making it impossible to swallow. You feel like crying, honestly. Most of all you feel pathetic, used, and just like you should give up. It's not worth it. He's going to win and you know it. It's impossible to be optimistic all the time, even if it is _you_. Roxy called you today. She said she was accepted into a University of Science or something like that. You feel horrible for barely paying attention, but it's hard. It's hard and nobody understands.

Another session is drawing closer. With less than a week left, and the time's only ticking quicker and quicker. You've been reduced to throwing things at the wall and screaming. No one will listen to you. No one even bothers to check up on you anymore, even when you've been deadly quiet. They don't think you have it in you. (You probably don't.) They don't believe you. You're the fake; you're the fake and they hate you. You ruined his life. You made him this way. It's all your fault. Everything he's ever done, it was because of you. It's wrong. It's wrong, it's wrong, it's wrong and they know it. Gamzee knows it, somewhere in that muddled brain of his. He just can't get it out. You suppose it's hereditary. 

Another session is drawing closer. You refuse to get out of bed, spending all day sobbing. Roxy called today. She explained that it was her last phone call, that she had to focus on her studies now. (She thankfully ignored your sobbing. How polite.) Her tone was harsh, cold. It was a smack in the face and it left you winded. You've given up; resistance is futile as they say. It doesn't matter if you're the original. It doesn't matter what happens because today is your last day alive. Today is your last day and you're trapped inside your own head. You idly wonder why you fought it in the first place. It's not worth it. It was never worth it.

Another session has passed, and you feel better than ever.


End file.
